


Graduate Studies

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Zen, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduate Studies

There were many things the humans who took over habitation of my shell thought were the reasons for my presence at the precise point in space that they needed at the precise moment they needed me. All of their ideas were wrong, of course, but amusing. They actually thought I was a warship sitting there, unmanned and undamaged, just waiting for them--killing off any others who tried to board me, but not them, because Blake magically wasn't affected by my defenses. Well, of course, Blake's luck.

None of my new tenants understood what I was, though Kerr Avon thought he could figure it out if given time. Maybe he would have, but thanks to Blake and his obsession, there was never enough time. I let him repair a few things, tune a few things, just to keep him thinking he was getting somewhere without revealing too much about what I am.

After Blake left, I thought about telling Kerr what I was and what I could do, but somehow I just couldn't. He wanted so much to find Blake, but he was so bitter about everything. If I had interfered, their differences would have continued with no solution. Eventually, I took myself out of the equation entirely, since I saw no solution to this problem, and I had been gone for a very long time. My supervisors never intended for me to spend this much time on this project, but you'll remember how disastrously things turned out the time they tried to force me to return.

I would have liked to see how the lives of these humans turned out, but the information I gathered has given me enough material for several studies, a lecture series, and the basis for a planned virtual world creation to further our understanding of the human condition. Sometime in the future, I hope to return to their reality and see for myself what has taken place during my absence. Oh, none of the humans I knew will still be there--their lifespans are so short--but maybe ORAC will still be around. Now, there was an interesting life form….


End file.
